katyperryfandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Hey Hey (song)
}} "Hey Hey Hey" is the second song by Katy Perry from her fifth studio album, Witness. The song was played for the first time during an exclusive album listening party in Berlin, Germany. Perry has described the song as how she's "more than one thing". The song was written around January of 2017 with co-writer Sarah Hudson confirming she wrote the lyric "Marilyn Monroe in a monster truck". In the clean edit of the song, which is presented in the music video, the word "fucking" is removed from the line "you fucking love it". The song was sent to Italian contemporary hit radio stations on January 12, 2018 by Universal Music Group as the album's fourth single in that country. Recording and composition "Hey Hey Hey" was recorded at MXM Studios in Los Angeles, California, and at Wolf Cousins Studios in Stockholm, Sweden. It was mixed at MixStar Studios in Virginia Beach, Virginia, by Serban Ghenea and John Hanes, and mastered at Sterling Sound in New York City by Randy Merrill. It was written by Perry, Hudson, Sia Furler, Max Martin and Ali Payami, and was produced by Martin and Payami. Martin performed percussion on the track and Payami provided percussion, bass, synths and piano. Cory Bice and Jeremy Lertola both served as engineer assistants and Peter Karlsson was credited as vocal producer. Perry sang lead and background vocals for the song, with Astrid S providing additional background vocals. Music video Before the release of an accompanying music video, Perry began teasing it with a series of the last Queen of France Marie Antoinette-themed pictures of herself. On December 19, 2017, Perry posted photos from the set with each picture captioned "HEY" and one captioned "TOMORROW", confirming that the music video would be released on December 20. Clips of the video were premiered through a French News Station with a music video being uploaded an hour later. The caption for the post was as follows: "Hiya. I'm writing you from Miami, prepping my last Witness: The Tour show of 2017. I'm reflecting on a year that has redefined what winning means to me. And the definition of winning for me this year was simply happiness and gratitude. This year has made me more appreciative than ever for my listeners, my KatyCats - whether you've been with me since "I Kissed A Girl" or if you only started to "Swish Swish" with me. I'm humbled that you still give me your nights out to connect with you live all over the world and remind me of the place in your hearts that you hold for all these songs. After a year of peaks and valleys (remember, it's all a journey), I wanted to end 2017 with a fun, triumphant piece of pop candy. Just think of it as a glam little stocking stuffer from me to you. "Hey Hey Hey" is one of my favorite songs from "Witness" and for me, it embodies the fighting spirit I always want you to be able to find within yourself and to see in me. So ho, ho, ho; and hey, hey, hey; and happy holidays. Yours, Katy". The clip was subsequently uploaded onto the singer's official YouTube channel on December 20, 2017, with a behind-the-scenes video premiering on January 4, 2018 on the same platform. The song's video was filmed in Beverly Hills, California by Isaac Rentz, and was produced by Nina Dluhy-Miller and Danny Lockwood. The music video was filmed November 5-6. Six backup dancers were hired; Megan Lawson was credited as their choreographer. During the accompanying behind-the-scenes video, Perry resumed the clip's message: "You don't have to be just one thing if you're a woman, you can be all things. And just 'cause you're vulnerable does not make you weak". Reviewers said the music video depicts events occurring in the 18th century and Ancien Régime,while also incorporating modern elements. During the clip, Perry wears a sculptural blonde wig with curls, and her looks resemble those of French heroine Joan of Arc and Antoinette. Joey Nolfi of Entertainment Weekly found similarities between the singer's wardrobe and that of Sofia Coppola's 2006 film Marie Antoinette. Synopsis The music video opens with a shot of a castle and one of its French-inspired hallways. Lying in her bed, Perry is awakened by the sound of a horn blown by three women, and is given a brown drink ("Napoleon's Coffee") and her smartphone, where she communicates in-video with Prince Piggy (played by Tad Brown) regarding their date. The three women are seen cleaning Perry's underwear, lacing her corset and walking with books on their heads, among other activities. Perry, seemingly overwhelmed, falls down and sees a book titled "JOAN!", with its cover displaying a female warrior. The video subsequently transitions to a scene depicting Perry holding a sword and wearing a dress with an eye placed on her breast. She dances with three female background dancers and eats cake with them. Following this, a scene shows Perry's and Prince Piggy's date; the latter makes advances towards Perry and arranges his vegetables on his plate to spell DTF. Disgusted, Perry seeks the advice of her friend Lord Markus on her phone, who tells her to "get out of there!". Perry then fights with Prince Piggy in a video game theme, defeating him. Returning to the video's main plot, Perry and the prince dance together and watch a puppet show. Prince Piggy tries to kiss the singer; she slaps him, resulting in her being beheaded. Her severed head is picked up by the version of Perry seen earlier. The clip ends with Perry running with her sword towards the prince and his servants. Promotional images= Tumblr p18dpiK5kI1qeu2t7o1 540.png Tumblr p18zyyyvat1qzbagvo2 1280.jpg Tumblr p18623L5X91qeu2t7o2 500.png Tumblr p18dllVLVT1qeu2t7o1 500.png |-|Music video= Tumblr p1bzzs3OjC1u6s61ao6 r1 400.gif Tumblr p1bi3uiEJq1wbdph6o3 500.gif Tumblr p1bi3uiEJq1wbdph6o4 540.gif Tumblr p1a1ixQAkK1ww8k7zo2 500.gif Tumblr p1a1ixQAkK1ww8k7zo1 500.gif Tumblr p1a1ixQAkK1ww8k7zo3 500.gif Tumblr p1bhz8Jn811w8ash8o2 400.gif Tumblr p1bhz8Jn811w8ash8o1 400.gif Tumblr p1bhz8Jn811w8ash8o4 400.gif Tumblr p1bhz8Jn811w8ash8o6 400.gif Tumblr p1bhz8Jn811w8ash8o8 400.gif Tumblr p1bhz8Jn811w8ash8o7 400.gif Hey Hey Hey.gif |-|Behind the scenes= HHHBTS.jpg HHHBTS2.jpg IMG_8246.jpg IMG_8225.jpg IMG_8229.jpg IMG_8248.jpg Lyrics References *''Witness'' Booklet Category:Songs Category:Witness songs Category:Singles Category:Witness singles Category:Music videos